Christmas in New York: Big Apple Mayhem
by Amby
Summary: Somehow or another, the FFX crew gets transported to New York City (Don't Ask!) Now they're celebrating Christmas for the first time ever! Will this be a day to remember or a total wipeout?
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Time in New York!!  
  
In this story, all of the Final Fantasy X characters are celebrating Christmas! Okay, first thing's first. I know that these people worship "Yevon". I've played the game before. But I'm bored and I need something to do! So they're celebrating Christmas, okay? Hope you enjoy it! Pleeeezzzzzz R&R, ya?  
  
Disclaimer: Any Final Fantasy characters don't belong to me. The only thing that does belong to me is this story and all the other weird stuff in it.  
  
[Starts out in a hotel room in the big apple]  
  
(Song on Radio): It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Toooyyyysss in every store!  
  
Rikku: "Yay!! Christmas!! Two days awaaaayyyy!!!" (Twirls around and knocks over candle) "Oops."  
  
Auron: "Don't get too excited. We leave tomorrow."  
  
Rikku: "Oh, you big meanie! We're in New York! The 'Best City in the World!'"  
  
Tidus: "Hah! There's nothing like Zanarkand!"  
  
Lulu: (Slaps hand to forehead) "We're on earth, remember? I guess here this city is the best."  
  
Kimahri: "Look a little like Zanarkand, too."  
  
Yuna: "Please excuse my intrusion, but I have read about this holiday before. It includes caroling, present swapping, and family love. I also read that around the Christmas holiday people are joyful and peace and harmony reins over all!"  
  
Voice outside: "HEY! MY CAR! DAMN THESE CAR JACKERS! POLICE, HELP MEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Tidus: [sarcastically] "Yeah sure. Lets all go outside and sing with the car jackers! (whatever that is.)"  
  
Lulu: "Don't be so rude!"  
  
Yuna: (ignoring the crack) "Sir Auron, I would be deeply thankful if you would let us stay for two more days. At least to enjoy Christmas morning."  
  
Rikku: "I think Yunie's right! We've been on our pilgrimage for only Yevon knows how long!"  
  
Wakka: "I think the girls are right. We should stay for a few days. I'm not usually the one to agree with them- "  
  
Lulu [interrupting]: "Hmphh! That's enough of that! Okay, we're staying. What about the gift swapping?"  
  
Auron: "I have yet to agree with this."  
  
Tidus: "So what? You're just a regular guardian like us! You're not prime ruler. Ha."  
  
All [except Auron and Tidus]: "(GASP!!!!)"  
  
Wakka: "That wasn't a wise thing to say, ya? At any minute Sir Auron could've but a Katana through your stomach! Thank Yevon that he favors you so much."  
  
Yuna [doing the praying stance thingy. don't know what it's called]: "Oh!! Praise be to Yevon!!"  
  
Tidus: "Auron does not favor me!! Hey are you listening!? Heyyyy!!!" [everybody shakes their heads and walks off towards their room.]  
  
Like it so far? Hope so. Now, before anybody thinks I'm stereotyping N.Y., believe me. I live in it. So please don't think I'm a prejudice you-know- what. Thank you! :) Also, I'm getting tired of typing quotation marks. You'll get used to it without 'em.  
  
[Next morning everyone wakes up. Let's see what's happening in Lulu and Rikku's room.]  
  
(Lulu's room)  
  
Lulu: Yaaawwwnnnn!!! [pulls white hotel robe around her and walks to window and opens it. Looks outside.]  
  
Guy outside: [looks up at Lulu] Huh.? WOW!! HEY LADY! THE ROBE'S TOO SMALL FOR YOU!! TAKE IT OFF! BUT LEAVE THE WINDOW OPEN!  
  
Lulu: Hmm. oh. Oka-. WAIT! Well I never! [slams the window shut. Looks down at her bust.] Hmmm. It is too small.  
  
(Rikku's Room)  
  
[Gets out of bed. She's in fluffy pink pajamas with moogles on them. She looks around the room. Noticing a note on the dresser, she walks over to it.]  
  
Rikku: Ooooo. I wonder if it's a love note? How romantic!  
  
[Feels a draft. Looks towards window and sees that it's open. Had it been open before? She has second thoughts about opening the letter and---]  
  
Rikku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! [Runs out the room]  
  
[Little by little everyone starts waking up. Rikku is in the living room hugging her knees on the couch. Everybody walks by without noticing anything strange.]  
  
(At the Dining Room Table.)  
  
Tidus: Uhhhh. Hungry.  
  
Lulu: Apparently, you're always hungry.  
  
Yuna: [giggles] That's very true.  
  
Rikku [walking in cautiously]: 'Morning.  
  
Wakka: Anyway, I'm hungry too. Why don't you flip some pancakes, Sir Auron?  
  
Auron: Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it wasn't funny in the least bit.  
  
Wakka: Wow, sorry, ya?  
  
Lulu: Why don't you make something Rikku?  
  
Rikku [eyes shifty]: I guess so. I can stir up some oatmeal. It our specialty. Nuthin' like some good old Al Bhe- Bhe. Ahem.  
  
Yuna: I'll put together something. I believe my mother taught me how to make a decent breakfast.  
  
Tidus: Yeah! Who doesn't know how to make scrambled eggs and toast?  
  
HA! Tidus remembered those words for the rest of his life. Next Scene.  
  
(Line in Front of Bathroom)  
  
Rikku: Auron!!! Hurry up in there will ya? [Starts to hold her stomach]  
  
Auron [from inside bathroom]: Great!! I've run out of toilet paper!! Somebody fetch me some toilet paper!  
  
Kimahri [from back of the line]: Kimahri get it. Me know where linen closet is.  
  
Rikku: Hurry! [Sits down on floor]  
  
Yuna: [stomach gurgles] I'm terribly sorry. It tasted great at first, but I guess I didn't cook the yolks correctly.  
  
Tidus: [grimaces] Yeah, not to mention the burnt toast, the burnt egg whites, the sour orange juice-  
  
Wakka: [Lets go of stomach and whacks Tidus in the back of his head] No smart talk to the summoner!  
  
Tidus: OUCH! Sorry.  
  
Kimahri: Found toilet paper! [cracks open door to hand the paper over.]  
  
All: WOOOWWWW!!!!! OH MY GOD COUGH- COUGH!!! [all rear back from smell]  
  
Rikku: Please tell me there's air freshener!  
  
Auron: . None that I see.  
  
Kimahri: Wow. That smell stinky. [Hands over tissue and closes door behind him]  
  
Rikku: Can't you do anything Yunie?  
  
Yuna: I believe so. [starts swinging her rod] Shield us from smelly things.  
  
Lulu: What did you do?  
  
Yuna: I was embarrassed to tell you before, but I have learned a new ability. It protects from the smell of pollen, poisonous gasses. And other smells that are really bad.  
  
Rikku: Go Yunie!!  
  
Lulu: Okayyyyy..  
  
Auron: [walks out of bathroom]: Okay, I'm done. Go ahead Rikku.  
  
Rikku: Yay!! I can't smell anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
So! How do you like it. Now, I want to know what you guys think about it. If I get at least two good reviews, I'll continue on. Most likely, there's only gonna be 2 chapters. So if you wanna know the ending to this wacky story, send in the Reviews!! I have it all planned in my head. I love leaving my readers in suspense. You can read my other stories. I do the same thing! Hee- hee!! R&R!! Bye- Bye!!  
  
P.S. Can you please tell me what that bowing/praising/praying thing that they do in the game is called? I'm sure I've heard it before, but I forgot what it's called. I'd really appreciate it. I'll probably use it in the next chapter. (If you still don't know what I'm talking about, Wakka does it when he says "Praise be to Yevon". You get it now, right? 


	2. Christmas in NY, Big Apple Mayhem: Part ...

Christmas in New York (Part Two)  
  
Hello My Readers!! Glad to hear from you! The Reviews that I got were good. So as I promised, here's part 2 to "Christmas In New York"! But first (as always):  
  
Disclaimer: Any Final Fantasy X characters do not belong to me. Neither does anything else that sounds familiar in this story.  
  
(Everyone sitting on sofa and sighing in relief)  
  
Rikku: Ahhh. That's better. I thought I was going to explode!  
  
Kimahri: Everyone all right now. That what matters.  
  
Wakka: We need to do shopping now, ya?  
  
Lulu: One problem.  
  
Tidus: Huh?  
  
Lulu: I highly doubt that anyone takes Gil here. I believe money here is called-  
  
Yuna: Dollars. Also pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters.  
  
Tidus: How do you know this?  
  
Yuna: Scriptures, scrolls, stuff like that.  
  
Rikku: Hee- hee! I taught her that!  
  
Wakka: Anyway, Lulu's right. What are we gonna do?  
  
Rikku: !!! I have an idea! whisper, whisper (whispers in Lulu's ear.)  
  
Lulu: Rikku!!! How dare you! There is no way under Yevon that I'm going to do that!  
  
Yuna: What? What is it? We're desperate for any idea! This'll probably the only Christmas that we are going to Celebrate!  
  
Lulu: We're not as desperate as to try Rikku's idea!  
  
Tidus: What is it?  
  
Rikku: (Puts hands on hips) Ever heard of Prostitution?  
  
Tidus: Uhhh. No.  
  
Yuna: (Gasp!) Rikku! Where did you learn of these things!?  
  
Rikku: Well. It's a long story. A great, great, great, great uncle, or something like that, and he used to live here on earth. In this country I think. He left a journal of all the kind of stuff that this place does. He was a Black Mage who lived a quiet life here. He knew about our world, so-  
  
Tidus: Are you almost done? Lets just do this Persecution thing already!  
  
Wakka: Shhh!! I wanna hear! And it's Pro-  
  
Rikku: Excuuuussseeee me!!! I was talking here! Anyway, so he left the journal. He favored girl relatives. So he passed on the book. He said that the only person who could open it was his next niece. And believe it or not after about a hundred years, I'm the only niece he's ever had. Weird, huh?  
  
  
  
Tidus: How was your uncle a Black Mage if you're Al Bhe- bhe-. Heh, heh.  
  
  
  
Yuna: Anyone can be a Black Mage, Tidus. It is passed down in the genes.  
  
Lulu: Back to this problem! I am absolutely NOT going through with this!  
  
Tidus: Why is it that only the girls know about this Participation thing!?  
  
Auron: Hmph! Speak for yourself.  
  
Wakka: You know what it is, Sir Auron?  
  
Auron: I'll explain later.  
  
Rikku: For us, Lulu? Plllleeeeaaaassseeee?  
  
Lulu: NO, NO, NO!!  
  
As you can probably guess, somehow or another, the team got Lulu to go along with their plan to make money. After about 12 cars gone through. Lulu starts getting REALLY grumpy. So the team decided to count the money they've picked up so far.  
  
(Outside on NY's streets in the freezing cold: 12:30 p.m.)  
  
Lulu: grumble.grumble 5 freakin' taxi drivers in a row. grumble.grumble  
  
Yuna: It couldn't have been that bad.  
  
Auron: The Taxi drivers seemed to really enjoy it.  
  
Wakka: Ya! I didn't think you had it in you! Each person gave us almost 5 doll- dill- dollalars-  
  
Rikku(preoccupied counting money): Dollars.  
  
Wakka: Yeah. Dollars. 5 dollars extra.  
  
Rikku: 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 DOLLARS!!  
  
Tidus: Awww. That's it? We've got like 15,000 gil.  
  
Lulu: Gil is worth less than dollars, remember?  
  
Tidus(putting hand behind his head): Oh, yeah.  
  
Kimahri: How we going to split between all of us?  
  
Rikku: Hmmm. That's a good question.  
  
  
  
Yuna: Each of us will get roughly 13-15 dollars.  
  
Wakka: Wow! The summoner's on a roll!  
  
Yuna: Mr. Zawazaki's math class really paid off!!  
  
Lulu: Let's split up the money already! I'm freezing out here!!  
  
The money is handed out to everybody equally. (I really don't know how much each person is supposed to get. But educated guess!!) They find the nearest shopping center. Bloomindales. Are you feeling something bad coming on? I am. 14 bucks in Bloomindales? Heh-heh. right.  
  
(Bloomindales shopping Center)  
  
Yuna: Oh my goodness! It's beautiful! (Walks over to a jewelry case)  
  
Lulu: Don't walk off by yourself, Yuna! (Also walks over to jewelry case)  
  
Wakka: Big place, ya?  
  
Tidus: Ya. (Stares around in awe)  
  
Auron: Stay on your guard. We meet in this spot at exactly 1600 hours.  
  
(1600 hrs means 4:00 in the afternoon for those of you who don't know)  
  
Kimahri: Tell Yuna and Lulu when to come back?  
  
Rikku: I'm gonna join 'em anyway! I'll tell them! Bye, have fun!!  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri go look for presents for people.  
  
(As Kimahri walks into the store, his head pops above everyone else's. Everybody stares up at him and clears a path wherever he walks.)  
  
Tidus: Sort of pops out like a green thumb, huh?  
  
Wakka: (Grabs Tidus by the head and drags him off) Let's go look at stuff, ya? 


End file.
